empire_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlas Defense Force (ADF)
The Atlas Defense Force (ADF), is an omni-expanded alien military branch in service of the Sniperdraconian Empire of Atlas. Due to massive size of the empire, they have a pro-dominant heavy presence throughout the masses of the Atlan ultraverse they are sworn to uphold and protect it's balance, it's integrity, and vitality... The ADF is an ally to Slyther and Zeus, considering they are all of the same race. However, the ADF only follows the chain of command whatever the Atlan council requests them to do, or be it the will of the All-Maker. The Atlas Defense Force is an imperial army not to be trifled with by mortal hands, or death and destruction shall be their error. The ADF's mission prioritizes in assuring a fair democracy amongst mortal races and a peaceful co-existence with all of them, the ADF however is not inclined to protect the human race if it doesn't want to... Alignment *Allied Jurisdiction(Property of) *The Architect *Government of Atlas / Atlas Council *Galactic Nations Security Council (GNSC) Key People/Known Members *Augustus Lyons - Supreme Chancellor *Naomi Locke - Commander of the Honor Guard *Owyn Locke - General and Head of the ADF Electronics and Elite Hacker Division *Tyrone Kahn - General *Adam Hayden - General and Head of the ADF Sniper Elite Division *David Tyrion - General and Head of the ADF Secret Police Division *Michael Flynt - General and Head of the ADF Heavy Armor Division Divisions The ADF mobilizes in huge fleets of Sniperdraconian capital warships, both Crusader-class and Juggernaut-class. It should also be noted Sniperdraconian Titans exist, and are the bigger cousins of human-sized Sniperdraconians, which is why they require the Juggernaut super-class carriers for transport in greater quantity. For airforce, they have F-96 Avengers as their personal fighters. They have ADF Gryphons and ADF Phantoms as troop transports. ADF is obviously familiar with energetic weaponry as well as their quantum alien weaponry, yet many of them resort to mechanical warfare through the exosuits and power armors they build. If it is some M1 tank a STAG MG GEKKO can't destroy, an ADF attack collosus will surely crush it. When it comes to magistry and science, ADF comes equipped with elite scientists and battlemages in it's service. ADF has many generals yet assured it is not often directed by one man or woman. For they make up in the divisions they are today. Known Regiments *1st Arbiter Division (Royal Guard regiment) *2nd Shield Division (Defensive regiment) *3rd Raptor Division (Reconnaisance unit) *4th Eagle Division (Air force reconnaisance) *5th Raven Dvision (Reconnaisance unit) *6th Wyvern Division (Air force assault) *7th Spartan Division (Heavy armor battalion) *8th Rhino Dvision (Heavy armor battalion) *9th Condor Division (Air force assault/tactical insertion) (The rest are classified unless permission granted by the council to know of) Military FalloutNV 2019-04-03 02-23-25-55.jpg|ADF cadets and ensigns to officers, from left to right... FalloutNV 2019-04-03 02-29-12-39.jpg|ADF cadets and ensigns to officers, from left to right... (With covers and headdresses) FalloutNV 2019-04-03 02-39-49-92.jpg|ADF admirals and generals uniform patterns... FalloutNV 2019-04-03 02-55-58-11.jpg|ADF troopers, commandos and honor guards, from left to right... FalloutNV 2019-04-03 03-07-17-31.jpg|ADF troopers, commandos and honor guards, from left to right... (Heavy armor variants) Gallery ADFAction01.jpg|Gen. Locke and his troops preparing for insertion... ADFAction02.jpg|Locke giving orders to his squad prior to landing... ADFAction03.jpg|ADF phantoms in action... ADFAction04.jpg|Locke engaging the US militarized police from his phantom gunship, using gauss rounds on his ADF sanction rifle... ADFAction06.jpg|Both the US military and noticably NCR, being with them, getting vastly overwhelmed by ADF attack ships and elite firing squads... ADFAction07.jpg|ADF precision airstrike on a USAF airstrip in Los Angeles... 20170206233545 1.jpg|ADF Royal Guard at VIP standard formation... 20170206233501 1.jpg|Slyther saluting the ADF-RG commander, Naomi Locke upon her first entry into GP... Trivia *The ADF patch looks almost identical to the X-COM emblem... *See the Atlas page for more information... Category:Factions Category:Law Enforcement Category:Military